love?
by creamycinamont
Summary: After the battle in Tenrou island . Ultear join fairy tail and get along well with Gray. A certain wizard  Juvia  jealous about this and ask Erza to help her.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone

Konichiwa

This is my first fan fic … I hope you like it

After the battle in Tenrou island . Ultear join fairy tail and get along well with Gray. A certain wizard (Juvia) jealous about this and ask Erza to help her.

Juvia : "Erza san, anooo. Can you help me with something?"

Erza ;"Sure ,what it is?"

Juvia :"It's about Gray-sama… hmmm you see…"

Erza :"Gray? What's wrong with him."

Juvia : "Well you see, the new girl, I mean Ultear is being too close to him. I'm kind of jealous you see. Tha….that's why I want to ask your help to make Gray-sama notice me or at least talk more often to me

Erza :" Errrrr….. It's not like I don't want to help you . but…"

Juvia :"pretty please" *Puppy dog eyes*

Erza :"alright, I'll try. But there is no guaranty ,ok?"

Juvia :" OK"

Meanwhile,Gray was looking at both girl who just finished their conversation

Ultear :"Hey Gray ,what's wrong?"

Gray :"huh? Nothing."

Ultear :"What a liar. I knew you've been looking at miss Erza Scarlet."

Gray :*blush* "What do you mean by that? I wasn't looking at her at all"

Ultear :"So you like her, aren't you?"

Gray :"I'm not. Impossible for me to like a demon like that"( taking his leave)

Ultear :"what? Leaving already ?"

Gray :"It's none of your bussiness

That's the end of chapter one

Sorry if there was a grammar error.. hhe


	2. Chapter 2 a girl talk

Here it goes

Chapter 2

Please add some comments

Lucy :"ohayo, erza chan"

Erza :" morning Lucy"

Lucy :"what's wrong , you look a little bit pale"

Erza :"I'm alright, it's not a big problem"

Lucy :"it's Juvia isn't it?"

Erza :"pretty much (-_-"),how did you know (raising one eyebrow)"

Lucy :"well last week she bothering me for her silly request"

Erza :"so,she also aksing help from you. I thought she think you as an enemy"

Lucy :"that's pretty harsh . But I was thinking the same way. Well I guess she already has a new enemy"

Erza :"well specifically she was making one anyway. Well actually her request wasn't a bother . but…"

Lucy :"but?"

Erza :"it just really weird to make her closer to Gray. And I'm not good at making people closer"

Lucy :"haha, erza-chan you're just too nice. It's ok you know to reject her request."

(Mirajane joins the conversation)

Mira :"hey girls . What are talking about?"

Lucy :"it's about Juvia"

After talking for a while ( bla bla bla bla…)

Mira :"I see, that's sound interesting . Do you want my help"

Erza :"well sure. But are you sure to help me despite of Juvia personality"

Mira :"sure . Beside it's sound fun"

Lucy :"(-_-")hehehe , that's Mira for you"

(ends of the girls talk)


	3. Chapter 3 afternoon at the riverbank

Chapter 3

One afternoon in the river bank , a girl with a scarlet girl sit there. well yeah she is Erza scarlet. At that moment a certain ice mage pass by …..

Gray :"Erza, what are you doing here?"

Erza :"just sitting here and watch the sunset. And you?"

Gray :"well I'm just passing by. Mind if I sit here?"

Erza :"Not at all. Any way you should stop your stripping habit you know"

Gray :"hey that's pretty rude of you. Can't you see I still wearing …, where is my shirt."

Erza :"Told you so. You know if you don't stop that habits no girls will like you."

Gray :"shu…uuutt up. Stop teasing me. I'm not a little boy anymore you know"

Erza :"I'm sorry (giggle)"

Then silent happens for a while

Gray :* maybe ultear right , maybe I do like her… what should I do then… if she know I'm thinking something like this … she is gonna kill me*

Erza :"gray.."

Gray :" whaaa..at?"

Erza :"there is something I want to ask you"

Gray :*don't tell she want to confess her feeling, that's imposible, but still…*"about what?"

Erza :"well juvia asking me to help her getting closer to you. So please take her on a date or sth"

Gray :*does she know that she breaking a moment. And more impotantly my heart is beating for something unirportant

Erza :"why are you look so disappointed

Gray :"hahaha . nothing [laugh of disapontment]

The end of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 unexpected

Chapter 4

Hello every one. It's been a long time since I wrote the last chapter

I hope u enjoy it and sorry if there is grammatical error.

A week after the occasion in the river bank , Gray find a job that is suitable for the Natsu team.

But…

Gray :" hey Natsu , Lucy . I've got a job for us."

Natsu :" Sorry Gray, I've got a plan with Happy."

Happy :"aye."

Lucy :"yeah , I've got some plan with Levy too. I'm sorry"

Gray :"yeah, it's fine." *crap this means I will go with erza only*

After the incident in the river bank , Gray feels awkward to talk to Erza.

Erza :"err Gray , I don't think I can join either."

Gray :" that's unexpected ."

Erza :"yeah" (weak smile).

Gray :"Erza , is there something wrong?"

Erza :"nothing , I'm perfectly fine"

Gray :*something isn't right here. I wonder what's got into her*

-end of chapter 4

Hhe guys I will continue the chapter 5 soon..


	5. Chapter 5 a visit

Chapter 5

After every one can't join on the request , Gray decide to cancel the mission.

But more important thing, he is worried about the titania who seems to have troubled about something.

So he decided to check on her.

- Fairy Hills

*knock*

Gray :"oi Erza"

The door opened

Erza :"Gray? What are you doing here?"

Gray :"well I'm worry about you? It seems you have some problem."

Erza :"I'm fine, you don't need to…."

Gray suddenly put his hand on Erza's forhead

Erza :"…."

Gray :"you have a fever , aren't you?"

Erza :"no… I'm just a little bit tired that's all"

Gray :"you're sick. Have some rest already."

Erza :"I really am fine…."

Gray : (sigh)" you leave me no choice" (grab Erza to her bed)

Erza :"what are you doing. PUT ME DOWN."

Gray :"geezzz, you are sick. Get some rest already"

Erza :" I told you that I'm fine"

Gray :"you're not. So listen to me and be a good girl"

Erza :"I don't have choice , do i?"


	6. Chapter 6 : the end means a beggining

Sorry for the 2 years hiatus

I just don't know what to write anymore

I really am sorry

Here is the last chapter of love

I hope you like it

I also change the script style into more story style

Erza's POV

It's been 3 days since she had a fever. Her fever has gone down. However she doesn't remember anything. When she wake up, she saw Gray is cooking in her kitchen. "What are you doing here?" "Well, can't you see that I am cooking" "No what I mean is…. How did you get to my room?" "You let me in. don't you remember it? I've been staying here for 3 days." "WHAT?! 3 DAYS?!". As the conversation continue Gray explain to Erza everything that has happened. She give her gratitude to him. Everything seems normal until Gray suddenly says this word to her.

"Say Erza…. You know we have been friends for a long time right?" "Yeah…" "Urrrrr….. Do you wanna go on….. a date with me?" "Gray, you should only say something like that to the one you love, not your friend." Then there is this weird silence between them.

Gray's POV

'Ahhhhhhh… How can she be so dense' I thought as I blushed like a tomato. "Erza….. you don't understand do you…. I like you." "Yeah me too"she said with a big smile on her face. For a moment this makes Gray relieves until she added her word "Of course I like you, we are good friends right?"

"That's not what I meant. I mean love. I love you Erza." "Eh?! You what?! But.. but…" right now her face is also red as a tomato. Aww man what have I done. Did I do the right thing? "Erza… so what is your answer?" "I'm sorry… I just can't" "Is it because of Juvia?" "How did you…. I mean no it's not because of her" "You told me yesterday when you have a fever about everything. Not to mention you told me not to leave you alone" "if you knew about Juvia…. Then why are you asking me out…. I mean just why?"

"I don't know… Maybe love? So I guess ….. I should take my leave" as I walk to the door, Erza stop me and hugged me from behind. "Don't go just yet… I haven't tell you my answer…. I am not very sure whether I love you or not…. But , I do want to go on a date with you… So don't go just yet"

This is the end lol

I know I rush it a lot

I 'm really sorry

I hope you guys looking forward to my next fanfic

Thank you for reading it till the end


End file.
